The Man In Black
: "Welcome to the real world Georgie" : ―George James Salisbury Jr. George James Salisbury Jr. was a former New York City Police Department Detective until a shootout called "The Time Square Massacre", where he quit and became a vigilante known as The Man In Black. Biography Early Life Childhood George James Salisbury Jr. was born to George James Salisbury Sn. and Anita Salisbury in Charleston, West Virginia on May 5th, 1992. George and his parents moved to Buffalo, New York when George was two years old. When George was Eight he was taught to defend himself by his Father, who was a Navy SEAL. But one day, George had beat up a kid that had insulted him and this is when his mother, Anita, stepped in and told him to be a rational person and have intellect, but still retain his emotions. George breezed through High School and went into Columbia University studying Criminal Justice for Six years of his life. The Police Academy When George graduated Columbia, he joined the New York City Police Academy. George had met his first girlfriend, Jane Connors, who was another officer in training along with him. During his six months, George was at the top of his classes learning more about the law and how to work a case. George graduated from the Police Academy and was hired by the NYPD as a Junior Detective. NYPD Saga First Case When George was hired, he still continued his relationship with Jane and moved in together. George's first case was on a bank robbery whose robbers were unidentified. George analysed the footage closely and got his suspects. When the raid on the homes of the suspects happened, they found the money and George was put into a program. The Excalibur Program The Excalibur Unit, a Government Funded Counter-Terrorist unit, had found George's skills above par and had recruited him. George was sent through a rigorous two-week training program. Week 1 George's first week was hell. George had to run on burning coal with one ton on his back. He was required to do a 100 Push-ups in five minutes, 100 sit-ups in two minutes, and had to run a 45-mile run. After this, George was trained in parkour in five hours and sent to do a five-minute parkour based obstacle course. Week 2 His second week was an ethics program. He was taught to shoot anyone who was harming a Police Officer or Excalibur Soldier, and he was sent through it. On the final day, he was put into an Excalibur Mech suit and went through the ethics program and passed. He was offered the job but denied, instead to use what he learned to save people as a Detective. The Times Square Massacre George was called in by the NYPD on a mass killing spree taking place in Times Square. George and Jane drove out to Times Square and engaged the five mass shooters. George, distressed, shot one of the shooters dead as he and five SWAT men took out another shooter. The Second Shooter shot George twice in his chest and left George wounded. George was sent to the hospital and luckily, he was shot in his kidney and his spleen. He was able to get a kidney transplant and was sent out. Discovering the Conspiracy George was on another case, this time, getting the mastermind behind the massacre. When George had got the man who was the mastermind, he was soon to find that he was hired by the NYPD themselves to commit the massacre. George and his girlfriend were also separated, so he had to figure it out himself. He figured out that the Excalibur Trainer, Derek Mann, had hired the five men to kill the people in Times Square. This lead George to quit and put down his badge. The Man In Black To be written Powers and Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning When George trained in the Excalibur program, they trained him to the point where he could carry two tons and run at an average speed of Twenty feet per second. He was also beaten and whipped multiple times to absorb as much pain as possible and took difficult I.Q tests to make him reach his full intellect. * Expert Martial Artist When he was taught by his father, he had gained a multitude of knowledge on martial arts and the forms of it. * Skilled Detective He took six years in college in Law Enforcement and was in the NYPD Police Academy. These programs provided his education in Blood Patterns and Detective work. Equipment His Suit George wears a suit that is fire and bulletproof made of Kevlar and is resistant to most firearms like a pistol to a minigun. His mask is made to see through walls and does visual recon for him for when he trying to find an enemy or is investigating. AXG-234 The AXG-234 is a high powered pistol that George had customized for his investigations or hunts. This pistol uses a 10mm round, armour piercing round that is made for combat. The AXG is a force to be messed with. Relationships Jane Connors George met Jane in the NYPD Police Academy, the two were close and very intimate within weeks of being with each other. Both graduated and moved to New York City and joined the NYPD. They had a lasting relationship to an abrupt end. Category:Human Category:Law Enforcement Category:Officer Category:Detective Category:New York Police Department Officers Category:Times Square Massacre Victims Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Characters